onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Onigumo
Vice Admiral Onigumo (オニグモ中将, Onigumo Chūjō) was one of the five vice admirals leading the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. Appearance A tall man with a scary-looking face and his eyes are always closed. He is usually seen smoking a cigarette, has long dark purple hair and wears an ancient war helmet with a small, traditional, Japanese Dragon on it. Under his Marine coat he wears a gray suit with gray pants. Under his suit he wears a dark green shirt with a white tie. He also wears a golden loop earring on his left ear. Personality When a soldier argued against Onigumo's order of destroying a fellow Buster Call ship and 1000 comrades just to kill Monkey D. Luffy, being a firm believer in Absolute Justice, Onigumo shot him in cold blood. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 422 and Episode 305, The Vice Admiral orders the attack and shoots a man dead for questioning the order. Being a firm believer of Absolute Justice, Onigumo is willing to sacrifice anything to defeat what is defined as "evil". Despite his calm exterior at such moments, he is capable of rage and shock, as when the Buster Call failed, and when Monkey D. Garp was defeated by his grandson, respectively. Abilities and Powers As a Marine Vice Admiral, Onigumo is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other Vice-Admirals. He also used a flintlock to shoot a soldier for questioning the doctrine of "Absolute Justice". He also had enough skill and speed to sneak up onto Marco and clasp a Kairoseki-cuff onto the Whitebeard Pirates top commander. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possesses Haki, so can also use the ability. However, he has not yet shown using it. One Piece Manga - Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. Devil Fruit Onigumo apparently ate some sort of Zoan Devil Fruit that allows him to grow three pairs of spider-like black arms and a spider abdomen from his back. With these spider-like appendages and his own two human arms, he is capable of wielding a total of eight cutlass swords, in a similar fashion to Hatchan's Six Sword Style or Zoro's Nine Swords Style Asura.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapters 553-554, Onigumo is seen with spider-like arms and spider abdomen. These spider-like arms seem to be produced from his elongated hair. History Enies Lobby Incident He was the one who commanded three ships to attack a fellow Buster Call ship with all its 1000 fellow sailors on board just to target Monkey D. Luffy, who was fighting on it with Rob Lucci, though he had confidence that Lucci would survive. Onigumo also shot a soldier who was against the idea of sacrificing 1000 comrades to take down Luffy, enforcing his views on "Absolute Justice". He was last seen shouting insults at the personnel of the Gate of Justice for closing it down (though in reality it was closed up by Sanji). Fall of the Golden Lion He was later seen in the ending of One Piece Film: Strong World along with Strawberry and Yamakaji, as he witnesses the flying islands and Merveille fall into the ocean. He and the others capture what was left of the Golden Lion Pirates after they were defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates. He later sees their ship falling from the sky, warning his crew that the Straw Hats were the ones in the ship.One Piece Anime - One Piece Film: Strong World, Onigumo witnesses the flying islands fall. Escorting Ace He is later seen again during the Impel Down arc waiting to transfer Ace to Marineford, and telling his squad not to let their guard down for a second during the procedure. Then telling Ace to take a final look at the sky since he will no longer be able to do so once he arrives in Marineford for his execution. Battle at Marineford He was seen holding eight swords along with his fellow vice-admirals preparing to battle the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies. He has been seen putting kairoseki handcuffs around one of the wrists of the first division commander Marco, in order to disable his devil fruit abilities. He was shocked when Monkey D. Garp had fallen to his grandson, Monkey D Luffy. Major Battles *Onigumo and Admiral Kizaru vs. Marco Trivia *Onigumo appears in One Piece: Strong World. Translation and Dub Issues *Onigumo (鬼蜘蛛) can be translated as "demon spider". References Site Navigation de:Onigumo fr:Onigumo Category:Human Category:Male Category:Smokers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users Category:Haki users